


Desert Snow

by FairyNiamh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Class Differences, First Time, Food, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Snake Priest and a street rat fall in love after a most unusual meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Snow

**Author's Note:**

> The Characters Sune-ku Hoshi and Kochine Ata are original characters and are not designed after any person(s) living or dead and property of FairyNiamh and RaineKain.
> 
> Co-Authored by Raine Kain who is not on AO3

Hoshi was miserable. All he wanted to do was get out of sun. After spending his life growing up on the streets, he knew most of the places where one could find some shade. Today though none of his usual spots seemed to satisfy him. He wanted, no needed, something more than a patch of grass under a tree. He didn't know what he needed, but he hoped to find it soon.

Kochine, and his guards made way through the market place, the albino, with crystal green and yellow eyes looked around. The city was warm, and it felt good to the pale man. They were buying rats for the snakes at the temple, and Kochine took the metal box from the merchant after paying for the rodent. After all, the snakes needed a decent diet, though, admittedly the creatures preferred birds. 

As Kochine made his way through the streets, some urchin bolted past, knocking the metal box from his arms and as it crash to the ground, the lid popping off. The rats scattered. Kochine had no time to be surprised as the white little mice ran for it in all direction. “Catch those mice!” 

Kochine laughed out, snagging a couple of them and tossing them back in the box and slamming the lid on top. The guards also attempted to catch the things, and chaos erupted in the market place. Kochine however, gave chase to one of the little rodents that darted into the city gardens. 

Hoshi stopped when he heard the ruckus from market place and wished nothing of the goings on there. That was where he was nothing and nobody. Shaking his head, he backtracked a few paces to a nearby tree. 

It wasn't long after he sat down that a white mouse, scared out of its whit’s, scurried over his foot. He reached down and snagged the rodent quickly, this type of mouse sold pretty well in the market. He leaned back against the tree trunk with a smile on his face. 'Tonight' he thought 'I will have a real meal with the money I get from selling this creature.'

“Ah, thank you!” Kochine called, sliding his hood back as he panted for breath and paused, looking at the young man. Kochine’s pale features were soft, well rounded, and his long white hair was hard to tell apart from his pale flesh. He wore expensive silver jewelry, with diamonds and emeralds in his ears and about his neck and wrists. 

What was really strange was the fact that on such a hot day, that anyone would be wearing such a heavy cloak. Still Kochine fell to his knees, tired and smiling. “They escaped, and I just purchased them.” 

Hoshi felt his tanned skin flush as the exotic beauty stopped next to him panting. He shook his head clear and held the mouse tighter to his chest as the man's words penetrated the fog around his brain.

"Hey, Mister, I don't know who you are nor do I believe your claim that this mouse is yours. It ran across my feet, I caught it. Therefore, this little meal ticket is mine," said in a huff. 'Figures' he thought 'As soon as I find a way to get some cash, someone rich comes and tries to take it from me.'

“Umm….” Kochine paused, blinked with confusion, and then he smiled. “I see, meal ticket, is it?” Kochine stood up, sighing. “How would you like a meal and warm bed tonight in exchange for the mouse?” Kochine explained, blushing slightly, though the tint stood out on his white flesh. “That meal ticket is a meal for another.” 

Hoshi looked interested in the idea, a warm bed AND a meal sounded like bliss, but then pulled back in revulsion as the rest of the man's words slipped into his ears. "This mouse IS a meal? Who is desperate enough to eat a mouse? That's just sick!"

“Not us I should hope.” Kochine chuckled, shaking his head. “No, that mouse is dinner for the snakes at the temple. They do need to eat something.” 

Kochine stood up, brushing some dirt from the front of his white robes. “Should you desire that meal and bed, you may come to the temple with me?” 

Already the guards were finding him, and they had the mice and box, Kochine smiled and waved. “Did you get them all?” 

“Save two, High Priest.” One of the guards called out; keep a respectful distance from Kochine and the man he was talking to. 

Kochine smiled and nodded, holding his hand out to the other man. “Well, would you prefer to sell that guy and force me to spend more money, or save us from wasting food and an empty bed this night?”

Hoshi blushed at his mistake. He'd been stupid to believe that the mouse was food for a person. Still not all was lost; he would simply blush, look stupid, and get his meal and bed tonight.

He opened his mouth to speak then quickly closed it at the sight of guards coming in his direction. Guards always meant trouble. He listened carefully to what was being said and felt like he was going to faint when he heard the man he had been rude to not a minute before being called , High Priest.

'Oh, my ass is grass now.' He thought

"Umm, so sorry to have been a bother High Priest." he mumbled. "Here is your mouse," he said while placing the mouse in one of the guard’s hands. He quickly turned around and prepared to leave, thankful that his head was still attached to his shoulders. 

“No problem, but I do owe you a meal. Come along.” The guards just rolled their eyes at the priest, and mouthing the word ‘trouble’ behind the priests’ back. Kochine was a sweet man, and as he looked at the other man. “Oh yes, can’t have meal without proper introductions. I’m Kochine Ata; it is a pleasure to meet you.” He gave a slight bow. 

"My name Sune-ku Hoshi" he replied, giving a hesitant bow. "The pleasure, and honor, is all mine, High Priest." He chewed on his bottom lip a little wondering if he should follow him or turn on and run. He chuckled as his stomach gave its opinion. 'Well that's settled then.' he thought. He smiled as he made to follow the dazzling sight before him.

Kochine gave a slight bow, smiling with a slight chuckle. “Your stomach makes the decision for you.” 

The pale priest pulled the hood of his cloak up over his features, wincing as they left the protective shade of the gardens. Kochine glanced at the young man, noting the long blond hair in the sunlight. “When was the last time you had a decent meal? Just curious, mind you.” 

"Describe decent." Hoshi said with a chuckle. "I've lived on these streets for many years, for a street bum like me a decent meal is a half eaten chalaki. Though on a really good day I can find enough stuff for a soup to last me three to four days." He chuckled again saying, "Once you live on the streets long enough, your stomach makes most of your decisions for you."

“So I note.” Kochine said softly, seeming to have no problem being followed around by temple guards. They made their way through the city streets, from the market place to the nicer part of town.

In this part of town, the buildings were extravagant, well built and made of rare stone instead of the mud brick that compromised the buildings of the more common people. This area was for those who had money, or for those of the religious order. The temple of the Order of the Serpent Spirits, it was large, with huge snake pillars and open. 

“Any time you are hungry, or need a warm place to sleep, the temple is open to all. After all, we are healers; you need not follow our beliefs, but at least turns to us as your friends should you need help.” Kochine frowned. “Sorry if I sound like a priest, it happens when you have been in the order for too long.” 

Looking around in awe, he felt a bit out of place with all the riches around him. He glanced down at his rags, then to the delectable backside of the High Priest. It had been awhile since he had some fun.

Letting the Priest's words penetrate his lust-induced fog he smiled. "No need to apologize Sir, I will happily consider your offer." in his mind he added 'and the many positions we could find ourselves in.'

Once in the shade of the temple, Kochine turned to the guards, taking the mice from one. “Thank you gentlemen, you can return to your duties after you have refreshed yourselves.”  
With bows to the priest, the guards took off to do their business. Kochine turned to Hoshi, motioning. “This way, we have plenty to share.” 

He led the blond toward the back of the open temple, beyond the snake pillars and altar. In the back was what looked like rooms for the priests and priestesses. Kochine walked past these, to a large common room, that was complete with a kitchen area. “Most the others are on a pilgrimage to our sister temple, I however remained here.” 

"It's nice to know that the guards do not follow you everywhere. You are aware that they are weary of me, right?" Hoshi said while taking in the view of the common room and kitchen.

'Mmm, nice place you have here," he said while looking at Kochine's arse. "And a very, hmmm, delicious view as well. So all the others left you here to fend for yourself? How very, 'kind' of you to stay and look after the place for them"

“Not by choice mind you.” Kochine said, giving the man a funny look over his shoulder as he pulled out some foodstuffs. “I’m often not fit enough to travel, but today I am in rather good health.” 

Removing his cloak, now that he was in the shade, Kochine tossed the protective cloth on the back of a chair. His priestly robes were rather flimsy, long in the skirt but split up the sides so that when he moved, his legs were revealed; and nothing more than straps over the shoulders held closed by silver clasps. If not for the silver slaps at the waist of the robes, Hoshi would have had an even better view of Kochine’s pale legs. “The spirits have been generous lately.” 

Hoshi walked closer to the priest getting a slightly better view of the body the robes had hidden earlier. 'Hmmm, nicer than I had imagined.' he thought.

"Yes, very generous indeed." said with a slight growl. "You look fit enough for most 'activities.' A bit pale, but a little sun would fix that. I'm sure if you got more, mmm, 'exercise' you would soon be fit enough to travel anywhere, including 'nirvana' should you 'want' to. So what are you 'offering' me to 'eat', High Priest?"

Kochine squeaked at the growl, blushing slightly at the words. He gazed Hoshi with large eyes, blinking. Kochine motioned to the breads, cheese, honey, jams, and fresh fruits. “About what can be expected.” 

He paused, giving a slight smile and worrying his lower lip between white teeth. “As for the sun, it hurts my deficient eyes, and the few times I attempted tanning didn’t work out too well.” Kochine paused, and his blush showed up rather well on his pale features, even the red tint of his ears showed up against his snowy hair. “And perhaps I should fear your exercise. Hmmm?”

Hoshi walked over to the beautiful man and ran his fingers through the beautiful white hair. "You have nothing to fear from me, my beautiful priest. I will only go as far as you wish. I may look like a thug, but I am not, nor have I ever done anything against another's will."

He dropped his hand to Kochine's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Please believe me, I could never hurt a beauty such as yourself, surely you were put here for others to see such exquisite beauty that would make any flower wilt with envy."

Kochine blushed, almost looking sunburned with how much he was blushing. He tried to say something, looking up at Hoshi’s pale blue eyes, and swallowed. “Those are indeed honeyed words…” 

Kochine looked at the shoulder on his hand, then discovered he was stuck between Hoshi and he table. He had not been allowed such attentions from anyone, either the other clergy were around, or the guards were nearby to put an end to it. “I’ve not been in this position before I fear.”

"The words may indeed sound honeyed, but are true none the less." Hoshi let his hands wander down to the smooth plains of Kochine's chest. "Since it is your first time, I will not lie to you, there is a slight bit of pain to begin with, but it soon leaves and only pleasure will follow."

His hand traveled to cup Kochine's face. "Please, believe me." he whispered before placing a gentle kiss on the warm lips before him. 

Kochine gasped slightly at the gentle touches, his body responding fiercely to the touches. And at the kiss, he returned it faintly, reaching up to gently tangle his fingers in Hoshi’s hair. A moment later, he pulled back, licking his lips and glancing around. 

“Perhaps it would be best to take this to a more private setting.” Looking up at the slightly taller blond, “So the guards do not mistake your affection for the wrong kind of assault.” 

"Agreed, I shudder to think of what they would do to me if they found me 'assaulting' you." He purred into Kochine's ear. He looked around the kitchen and grabbed the honey, jams, fruits, and what he hoped was oil. Yes it would be messy, but well worth it in his opinion. Besides, he was sure there were bathing facilities close by. "As you are the host, my dear Kochine, please lead the way. For I surely would only get lost and wind up in the wrong room." He said with a bright smile.

Kochine nodded. “This way then.” 

He glanced at the things Hoshi had grabbed, but shook his head, leading the way back the way they came except when they got to the cross section, instead of heading back to the entrance, Kochine took the left path. A turn later Kochine opened the door to his humble quarters. The room was rather large, with tables and chairs and couches near the front close to the doors, but in the far back was a large bed. 

Only there were snakes in the room, not many, but a few. They just remained in their trees or under their rocks, watching Kochine and the new comer. Kochine turned to Hoshi, “They will not harm you.”

"I have no fear of snakes; they are very intelligent, and very... sleek." Hoshi said with a slight purr while shutting the door behind them. He walked over to the bed and put the things he had gathered down before walking over to Kochine.

"You are magnificent," he whispered before pulling his soon to be lover close to him. He bent his head and captured the enticing lips before him in a searing kiss. When he broke the kiss, he scooped the slight man into his arms and carried him over to the bed. "Are you sure of this Kochine? Because if we go any further I am not sure I will be able to stop myself." Hoshi said while gently standing Kochine on his own feet.

Kochine was left a bit breathless by the kiss and just nodded at the question at first, then finding his voice. “Yes, I’m sure.” Kochine, blushing then added. “I’m not sure I would stop you.” 

Kochine slide on the bed, looking very demure, yet seductive at the same time; slowly he leaned back, sliding an exposed leg up the side of Hoshi’s. 

Hoshi gasped at the seductive dish laid out before him. He leaned over and caught Kochine's lips in another searing kiss while traveling his hand down to the clasp holding the man's clothes on. Breaking the kiss Hoshi whispered, "You look good enough to eat."

Putting his thoughts into action, he reached over and grabbed the pot of honey. He poured the honey in a trail leading from the hollow at Kochine's throat to his, around each nipple, to his belly button before leaning down to lap the sweet goodness off.

Kochine squeaked in surprise at being stripped, then doused in honey, the sticky liquid tickling over his flesh. Then gasping as Hoshi assaulted his sweetened flesh. Hoshi did just as good a job of licking up a mess as he was at making it, and Kochine moaned, arching into the touch as he ran a hand through the blond man’s hair. 

“…Ho-Hoshi…” Kochine moaned, his leg rubbing up against Hoshi’s side, before wrapping the blond’s waist. Kochine arched into the man, letting Hoshi feel the effects of the treatment he was being subjected too. Not that he would complain about the treatment, perhaps ask for more….

Hoshi hummed in pleasure at hearing the pale man say his name. He wanted to just take what was being offered, but since it was Kochine's first time he wanted to make it memorable as well. He drizzled more honey along the length of Kochine's erection before slowly smearing it on the full length. 

With a mischievous smile, he also smeared it on the heavy sac between Kochine's legs, before sinking his head and laved the honey from the beautiful sac. When all honey was removed from it he looked into the gold/green eyes before him, gave a slight smile and swallowed Kochine's full length down.

Kochine whimpered and cried out in pleasure, arching up and tossing his head back. He had never felt anything so wonderful. The way Hoshi’s tongue slithered about his passion, sometimes making a sound that vibrated through his need. “Hoshi!” 

Kochine had one eye closed, and the other was watching him through a heavy lid. Kochine kept getting louder, until he had to bite his fist or bring the guards running. He didn’t know how to tell  
Hoshi about how the fire in the pit of his stomach wanted out. 

He clamped a hand over his mouth, giving out a muffled cry as his body tensed up and his vision faded into flashes. 

Hoshi swallowed all that was offered to him, before crawling up and removing Kochine's hand from his mouth and reclaiming his lips. 

"You taste as sweet as you look, my dear Kochine. Though I hope, you will have enough energy for more. I'm not through with you yet you know." he whispered into the pale man's ear. 

"Here eat a little to regain your strength," he said as he put a strawberry to Kochine's lips "I promise; you will need it."

Kochine smiled, blushing slightly. Taking a small bite off the strawberry, then just to tease, he licked at it before sucking on it and taking another bite. “Treat me to kindly and I will become accustomed to being cared for.” 

Kochine sat up a bit as he continued. “Still, the food lacks a certain flavor that can only be found with your lips.” He added, closing the distance to lock his lips to Hoshi’s, slipping his tongue out to taste his lover. 

Hoshi moaned at the seductive sight before him. Kochine may be a virgin, but he seemed to be a fast learner at the art of seduction. "I'm sure I could accommodate you whenever you feel the 'need' to be pampered," he said before Kochine captured his lips. The constant teasing was driving him mad with need.

He pulled away and popped a grape into his mouth before diving back into the kiss and feeding it to Kochine. He let his hands travel down the pale body teasing it back awake. 

Kochine moaned, taking the grape from his lover. He arched into the touch with a moan, his hands going to Hoshi’s arms. Once he swallowed the grape, he murmured. “Amazing how this body recovers for you.” 

Kochine leaned up, attacking Hoshi’s neck with his mouth. He was actually surprised he was responding to the man’s touch so soon after; then again the man’s touch was arousing.

Seeing Kochine's member reawaken sent a thrill, and a definite need through Hoshi. He had to sternly remind himself to take it slowly with the shy beauty before him. 'I've got to remember he's still a virgin. Take it slowly, don't hurt him.' he thought repeatedly.

"Turn around a lay down for me love." Hoshi whispered softly while tilting his head to allow better access for his soon to be lover. "I have something very pleasant to show you."

“Hmm?” Kochine queried as he pulled back. He gave Hoshi a suspicious look as he did as told. “How can I see it if I’m not looking?”

As Kochine lay out, he folded his arms under his head, and was looking at Hoshi from over a moon white shoulder. One of his legs was bent, allowing for a slight tilt to his hips; it was as if his body was begging to be taken. 

"Don't worry love; you will be able to feel it, and not being able to see what's next will heighten your experience. Just trust me, I promised I wouldn't hurt you." Hoshi said.

He started to kiss the back of the pale neck before him while gently massaging Kochine's lower back. He laved his way down his spine and to the buttocks slowly. He gave a gentle kiss to each cheek before parting them and ran is tongue from the tailbone to his enticing entrance. He swirled his tongue around the tight opening letting it get used to the action before plunging his tongue into the twitching opening.

Kochine was moaning at the affection, and then squeaked at the action on his bottom, blushing and turning his pale flesh a slight red in tint. He didn’t know what to think, other than it was strange, and arousing to say the least. He gave a wanton moan, spreading his legs a bit further apart and arching back slightly. 

“You shouldn’t…” He let out a surprised little gasp, blushing even redder. “Mmm… Is that even, oh, proper?” Kochine asked, shivering at the sensation. He felt so naughty and ashamed, mainly because he was enjoying it so much.

Hoshi pulled back a little, "Why shouldn't it be proper for a lover to give attention to every part of his partner's body? I would be very wrong to deny you this simple pleasure," he said before diving back into the eager hole. 

He fumbled around for the oil, finding it he popped the cork and drizzled it down the pale man's cleft. He kissed the twin globes again before oiling his hand and inserting a finger into the slightly loosened hole. He thrusts his finger in and out slowly until he felt the muscles relax around his finger before adding another. 

Kochine cried out, wincing a bit at the discomfort, and raising himself up on his arms and knees slightly. He looked over his shoulder, his pale hair mused, and framing his face; the priest’s eyes were nearly solid yellow in arousal. 

It didn’t take long for the minor discomfort to turn to pleasure, as Hoshi hit something inside him that had him crying out in pleasure. “Ah, Hoshi!” Soon Kochine didn’t care about how inappropriate anything was that they were doing, he just wanted more. 

"Mmm, my Kochine, so responsive, so tight. You look so beautiful like this, wanton and waiting for me to take you. Don't worry love; soon you will be able to feel me." Hoshi said with a heavy pant.

He scissored his fingers and rubbed on the tiny nub inside before slowly adding a third finger. Soon the hole was as loose as he could get it with his fingers. He removed them, slicked up his penis before placing the mushroom head at the opening, and slowly pushed his way past the tight ring.

"Shh, the pain will go away shortly I promise." Hoshi said gently to Kochine while rubbing his back waiting for him to relax. He slowly pushed his way in until he was fully sheathed and waited until Kochine gave a sign for more.

Kochine whimpered at the intrusion, biting his lip to keep from crying out. He stayed as he was though, panting for breath when Hoshi was seated inside him. Soon, the pain subsided and Kochine dared to move. He straightened up a little, moaning as Hoshi’s manhood was pressed into him. 

Arching into the gentle touch on his back, he nodded.

“I-I think I’m ready.” Kochine looked over his shoulder at the blond who was embedded in him. “If you hurt me, I’ll let you know. If it feels good, you’ll know.” 

Hoshi started to move in and out of the tight opening slowly. He kept adjusting his angle until he found the one that would let him continually rub his aching cock against Kochine's tiny nub inside.

"Oh, you're so tight, so hot Kochine. How did I ever manage to live this long without knowing this pleasure? So perfect, so beautiful. Mine, all mine." Hoshi babbled as he increased his speed slightly. He leaned down and planted kisses on Kochine's back. He couldn't take much more; he knew that, it had been too long since he had had sex.

Kochine cried out, embarrassed by the words falling from the other man’s lips. Still Kochine was too busy being pleasured and his own aching need begged to be touch. Yet, if Kochine used a hand to please himself, his face would be buried in the bed. 

“Hoshi!” Kochine cried out, tears of pleasure streaming down his face as he cried out his pleasures. He finally abandoned holding himself up, in need of stroking his need. That put him face first on the bed, his butt high in the air as an offering for the man whose name he cried.  
Hoshi swatted the other man's hands away. "I said you were mine, Kochine, that means all of you," he said before grabbing his member and pumping it in the same rhythm he was pounding into Kochine's tight arse.

"Mine, mine forever, I won't let you go. I can't let you go. Want you, need you so bad." Hoshi said while speeding up his thrusts. "Come for me my sweet Kochine, come for me. Let me feel you tighten around me. Let me hear your beautiful voice as you come."

“…Hoshi!” Kochine cried out as the man pumped his need. He felt it again, the prelude to his climax, the fire in his stomach, the tightening. He sobbed, trying to hold back. Tensing up, Kochine came, using Hoshi’s name as his release as his muscles clenched around the man who thrust into him. Kochine’s passions sprayed upon the bed.  
He nearly collapsed, save Hoshi was thrusting into him a few more times with his own release. 

Feeling Kochine tighten around his member was purr bliss. He thrust in a few more times before finding his own relief. "Ko-KOCHINE!" He yelled as he spilled himself into the spent body below him. He stayed in place long enough to slip out of his lover's body before collapsing beside him, careful not to injure the slight man.

He ran his fingers through the slightly damp hair and smiled at his new lover. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" he said worriedly. The man had said he was not very fit and he didn't want to hurt him, ever.

I’ll- I’ll live. Tired.” Kochine smiled, panting for breath. “Need a moment, to catch, my breath.” He sighed, turning over to snuggle up to Hoshi. He didn’t want to voice all his insecurities, but Hoshi’s words during their act kept ringing through his head. He gave a soft smile to the other man, saying nothing as he reached up and traced Hoshi’s features, looking into those sky blue orbs. 

Hoshi smiled at Kochine. "I meant every word I said to you. It wasn't just heat of the moment babble. You really are beautiful, I feel kind of bad that the mouse had to be eaten, I should have given him a big piece of cheese or something for bringing you to me," he said before tightening his hold on his love.

"Do you have some water and rag nearby? We really do need to clean up soon or we will be stuck together. Not that I'm complaining or anything mind you, but I'm sure the guards would try to kill me if we had to leave stuck like this. Besides, it's painful, and I promised you no pain." He said while running his hands through Kochine's Hair.

“Yes.” Kochine said, standing up, wincing a bit at the discomfort and pain in his backside. He was still shaky but resolutely led Hoshi to the water fountain, the snakes slithering about. “Hoshi. I know you said all that, but I doubt it would work. I’m a priest, and they would never allow it.” 

Kochine sighed. “Only way to do this is to run away with you, but where we go? How would we live? And I’m not very fit for travel.”

Hoshi silenced the man by putting his finger to his lips. "We can't run away right now. I will find a way to save up some money so you can live, as you should. Yes, you are a priest, my priest, one who said that if I should ever need a meal or a place to sleep I was welcomed here. Your guards are witnesses to that, my love. And I am such a troubled soul, that you are giving me council every time I visit, you are only helping me cleanse myself of my sins."

Hoshi smiled slightly. "I know this will be hard on both of us, and I will only come once a week until I can gather the money. Can you be strong until then my love?"

Kochine made to speak, then stopped, and smiled slightly. “Yes.” 

He was also thinking. All the gifts given to him, the jewelry, the clothes. Then there was his sister, she would do whatever it took to keep him happy. “I too will do what I can to gather money for us. We can run away then. And I can inform the Order of the Scorpion as to what is happening. I would hate for them to think I had been kidnapped.” 

Hoshi knew the rumors of the Order of the Scorpion, but only rumors. They protected the entire priesthood from harm. They were also assassins for hire. 

Hoshi smiled brightly before wrapping his arms around the slight man before him. He reached for the cloth and got it wet while speaking. "Come let us clean up and then go back to bed for some proper rest. We can be a bit lazy and snuggle while we sleep, since the other priests are away." 

He gently cleaned his lover then himself before carrying the other man to the generous bed. He laid Kochine gently, then lowered himself onto the bed and wrapped him in his arms. "Sleep my beautiful Kochine. May you be blessed with only pleasant dreams," he whispered as his eyes started to droop, leading him to his dreams of a bright future with his beautiful love.

Kochine stayed awake, watching Hoshi, and smiling as the man snuggled him while asleep. Before too long, Kochine was also sleep, with both arms wrapped about the other man and a leg thrown over him. 

Of course, the guards were a bit curious as to what happened to the priest and the riff-raff that followed him home. So, when they finally found the two snuggled together, in each other’s arms, completely naked. The guards were wise, and pretended they hadn’t seen a thing. They were smart that way.

~Fin~


End file.
